


honey, you and me can be one

by Hieiandshino



Series: you let your body burn like never before [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Supervillains, Universe 11051
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The next day, she leaves his house earlier than expected because Kang called her on a mission to kill some European heroes. Kate drinks all the coffee, doesn’t pay him breakfast and takes his favorites CDs with her.</i>
  <br/><i>Also, she steals his favorite shirt.</i>
  <br/><i>Tom may have to rethink the whole “it could be love” thing but he would be lying if he said he didn’t sign up for this.</i>
</p>
<p>(Tommy/Kate week, Day One: Universe 11051. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, you and me can be one

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers of _Fear Itself: Young Avengers: Children's Crusade_ [oneshot] and of _Wolverine and the X-Men #4_ , but it diverges a little from canon in both cases.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta. In other words: there will be mistakes.
> 
> Title comes from Lana Del Rey's song _Never let me go_.

She is playing the cello again. It’s a beautiful presentation; the crowd is taken by her ability of making sounds out of the strings and, for a moment, Tom actually thinks he is in love with her. But they are nothing but friends who are having benefits since a long time; Eli’s marriage with Samantha was a hard blow on Kate and there was no such a thing as free time to meet new people when you are killing Avengers.

So, they fuck.

Kate looks at the crowd, just before finishing her last composition and her eyes focus on Tom, for a moment. Seconds are ages for him and a moment is enough to see that special glint, even more when he is oh, so close, from her. Her eyes say ‘Meet me on the backstage’ and Tom only lifts an eyebrow in response.

She finishes her presentation with a smile.

.

There are all types of flowers on her dressing-room and it would be beautiful if it didn’t make Tom look bad. He comes without flowers, or chocolates, and not even knocks on the door. She is by the mirror when Tom enters, playing with some roses. “For someone who is the fastest man alive, you are kinda _late_.”

“It’s part of my charm.” He answers and goes to her, at normal pace, to start playing with her hair, letting show the beauty that is the back of her neck.

“You didn’t even bring flowers.” She remarks and Tom makes a face. Kate laughs, because she knows he hates all types of plants. “You are a lousy boyfriend.” Kate gets up, then, and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Woman, we both know I’m not your boyfriend.” He says with the same tone he used when they were kids. Kate throws her head back, laughing again, and the worried lines on her face disappear for a moment. She is thinner than ever, and even more tired — killing Avengers is more difficult than they thought.

Thank God they are almost done.

.

Eventually, Tom finds the zipper of her dress and opens it slowly, like all those stupid clichés. Kate does remember him of this but says no more when the dress falls to the ground and she steps away from it. For a moment, Tom is speechless when he notices she had already taken her panties off but recovers when Kate Bishop, the heir of the Bishop family, after the cruel deaths of her sister and brother-in-law, kisses him.

She’s wearing nothing, so Tom is the one who is suffering from an illogical amount of clothes. He wants to use his superspeed to get naked as fast as possible, but he knows Kate hates that. They are playing by her rules now: her dressing-room, her desires. So Kate helps him out of his clothes as slow as possible and drags him to the couch. When they kiss again, she is already whimpering his name.

Drunk on her essence, Tom notices that what they have could be love.

.

The next day, she leaves his house earlier than expected because Kang called her on a mission to kill some European heroes. Kate drinks all the coffee, doesn’t pay him breakfast and takes his favorites CDs with her.

Also, she steals his favorite shirt.

Tom may have to rethink the whole “it could be love” thing but he would be lying if he said he didn’t sign up for this.

.

They don’t see each other for two months. She is still hunting heroes on Europe and, two weeks ago, Tom and Bill went to finish the X-Men, together with the New Apocalypse. Tom vaguely remembers the scrawny kid that didn’t want to become a super-villain when they were all children fighting the good fight. Apocalypse is different now, too different, and now, as they go kill the remaining teachers at _The Jean Grey School_ and put their students under their control, Bill is already talking about killing him too.

“It’s going to be difficult, Sorcerer.” Tom remembers his brother just before they land on the school’s ground — that is full of people who still think they can defeat them, including old man Logan.

“I know.” Bill answers him and makes a face. “And don’t call me that, Tommy. It’s _creepy_.”

When they kill Katherine Pryde and her husband, Robert Drake, Tom is still laughing.

.

Bill calls in to Kang to let him know they managed to kill Wolverine thanks to Tom’s molecular destabilization abilities, and to report that the X-Men are falling apart already. Phoenix is obviously not enough to lead the rest of the mutants who dare to oppose them, but Tom has to admit Quentin Quire has some style.

 He is looking through Wolverine’s books, actually surprised to see they actually have letters, when Bill stops and looks at him in a very strange way. “What?” Tom asks and his brother does open his mouth to say something, but the phone on Logan’s table cuts him off.

“It’s for you.” Bill says, instead of what he was going to say, and shrugs when Tom asks who it is.

So, he does what he has to do: Tom sits on Wolverine’s chair, takes a small ball from the table and starts playing with it before he answers the phone. If he is going to answer a mysterious call, he will have something in hand to explode or to throw through the window. Last time, he almost lost his ear when he exploded the phone he was using to talk with Cassie, who was telling him she managed to kill, finally, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. It was necessary, but it still got him _angry_.

“ _I’m pregnant_ ” It’s what the voice says and, okay, maybe, picking the ball wasn’t such a good idea. Tom drops it and loses it faster than he thought it would be possible, but it may be because of the shock. He so wanted to be someone telling him Luna Maximoff is dead and gone.

“Tom?” Billy asks uncertain, but Tom dismisses him with a hand and focus on the phone call. “Come again, Katie?”

“ _Don’t call me that_.” She hisses, but repeats: “ _I’m pregnant_.”

“Okay.” Tom says smartly. “I’m not going to ask how this happened because I’m smarter than that, so I have to ask: are you sure?”

Kate stays silent for a moment before answering him, dryly. “ _No. The five pregnancy sticks and the three doctors that I threatened, together with Cassie, are all wrong because, you know, Europe. So_ Third World _._ ”

“By your level of sarcasm, I now know you are serious. Great.”

“ _Are you finding this_ funny _? Because if you are, I—”_

“Honey, I hate to say this but, if you look back, the only thing that I’m able to do now is _laugh_.” Kate starts saying a few things but Tom can’t actually listen to her when Bill is suddenly on the other side of the table, looking at him in a mix of curiosity and fear. “What is going on?” Bill mouths and his fingers drum in the wood. For a Sorcerer Supreme, he’s still a little too much anxious.

“Kate is pregnant.” Tom mumbles, serious.

Billy takes a moment to digest the information. “ _What?_ Really? Like, pregnant with children?”

“No, Bill, pregnant with _kittens_ because that’s what happens when your soul belonged to Mephisto. _What kind of question is that_?” But Bill isn’t listening anymore, ‘course not. He is smiling a lot and mumbling something about being an uncle. Oh, Bill, always the gayer.

But his next question actually makes a lot of sense: “That means you guys are going to get married?”

Tom thinks for a moment and realizes he can’t imagine Kate’s answer. “That is a very good question. Let’s see. Kate, my dear pregnant friend. Do I have to put a ring on your finger?”

And since it’s Kate they are talking about, she doesn’t even stop to think. “Only if you’ll let me put an arrow on your—”

Tom finishes the call. Okay, then.

“So?” Bill asks, expectantly. “Marriage or modern family?”

“Modern family. Definitely modern family.”

.

They move together eventually because it’s safer. There isn’t much to talk about it because Ted and Bill are already fussing around, as if they were the ones who’ll have the children, and Samantha is helping Kate with her sudden mood changes and—

—Okay, _fine_ , with _Tom_ ’s mood changes because he is the girl of this relationship.

Even so, they sleep together on the same bed and they shop together and eat together and go to missions together and they are kind of a couple now.

It shouldn’t feel this good.

.

Then, Nate comes back from the past and they have to play pretend so their future can still be the same. Without realizing, Tom never leaves Kate’s side, nor does he stop touching her, because he is suddenly afraid she will stop existing at any time — together with their apartment and their bed and their _kids_.

But it’s Kate who breaks down first.

.

“ _You don’t know that!_ ” She starts screaming again, her voice already raw, and Tom can’t do anything but to back off a little. Kate is Hawkeye and she is the one who _killed_ Hawkeye the first, so it’s very important to back off and give her space when she goes all angry.

“Nothing has happened yet.” He argues, but it’s in vain.

“Because it’s not over yet! We don’t even know if Nate _believed_ what we said! What time is it at the _past_? You don’t know. _I don’t know_!” Kate then takes a deep breath and sobs, suddenly looking fragile. She always hated not knowing things, and the future ( _and now the past_ ) always scared her a little. Hawkeye’s were creatures of the present, Tom remembers himself, and they don’t stop and think how things will be a decade from now. Just like Tom. Maybe that’s why they fit so well. Maybe he should tell her that. One day. Not now. “Everything can be over in a matter of seconds, Tommy.”

_Then why are we fighting?_ , he wants to asks, just like he wants to say all what he thinks of Kate, but chooses to run to her and hug her and to wait until she stops crying, saying absolutely nothing. It’s hard. When she settles down, even if a little, Kate hugs him back and tells him the truth: “Tom, I don’t want to lose these babies. I don’t want to be that girl who thinks you’re not right for me or that we are just friends. I— I— I _like you_.”

Tom’s insides flutter a bit and he remembers their first date and the way he left her behind to face off Clint Barton all by herself. What a jackass he was. “I like you too.” He answers. “And I’m sure this will happen — us and the kids —, even if not in this future.”

.

It’s not true. If Nate fails, Kate Bishop will become Hawkeye’s protégé, will never betray Clint Barton, and will meet and have a relationship with Noh-Varr, the former Marvel Boy and Captain Marvel of Osborn’s Avengers. Tom Shepherd will be somewhere in the world, not exactly with the Young Avengers or any team in special.

.

Five months later, they look at their twins and they look back for a moment, before getting back to sleep. Kate and Tom don’t touch each other — no hugs, no holding hands, no intimacy. They only look at the glass; amazed they could create such perfect little children.

They are the worst villains Earth ever had and now all the superheroes and people who opposed them are dead. They will remake the world anew so it can fit their visions. They have the total control over Earth and nothing, _nothing_ , can stop this.

But their kids will never be safe.

“Are we really going to do this?” Kate asks, her hands touching the glass, wishing it was her children’s face.

Tom looks at the twins, black and white, Wynona and Genevieve, and closes his eyes, thinking of how to ensure no one ever hurt his little girls. He can’t find the answer, but, when he opens his eyes and looks at Kate, and she looks back at him, Tom Shepherd finds one: “We will. And we are going to do a hell of a job. We are going to be great parents.”

Kate smiles and tears illuminate her eyes. She won’t cry because she is too strong, but Kate can allow her partner to see her like this, tired and happy and sappy and emotional.

She believes in him.

.

It definitely is love.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t picture Kate and Tommy getting married so I put them having kids without marrying each other. And since they are super-villains in this future, I decided to write them like this. If anyone wants to know where this idea of Quentin Quire being an X-Men and all that, it comes from [this scene](http://geek-news.mtv.com//wp-content/uploads/geek/2012/06/quentin-quire-phoenix-561.jpg). I'm sure Earth-11051 and this future are not on the same timeline, but, man, I think it would be _epic_!
> 
> Hope they are not too much out of character!
> 
> _Wynona - First born_  
>  _Genevieve - Woman of the People_


End file.
